The Day Goku Left
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: This is a one shot fic on the day Goku left to train with Uub and how the Z gang handles it. All reviews accepted. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ME! and my kitty....lol. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: I dunno if this is gonna be a one shot or not. But this is a little fic on the last episode of DBZ when Goku left to train Uub and how the rest of the Z gang handles it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"I miss Granpa," Pan pouted an hour after she defeated Goten.  
  
"Pan! Pan! You were great!!," little Bulla (A/N: Yeah, that's Bra.) yelled running down to meet her friend.  
  
"Thanks, Bulla," Pan smiled weakly.  
  
"You sad cuz'za Goku?," Bulla blinked.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes," Pan said starting to cry a little.  
  
"Hey Pan, it's ok, he said he'd visit," Trunks said.  
  
"I-I-I-I know; b-b-b-b-b-b-but I miss my Grandpa!!!," Pan wailed.  
  
Videl heard Pan's loud crying and ran down to calm her sad little daughter down.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay Pan, let it all out," Videl said holding her close. Pan was already letting it all out.  
  
Goten was getting medical attention for his broken arm.  
  
"Hold still, Goten! My gosh!!!," ChiChi yelled at Goten.  
  
"Yes, be strong and hold on," the doctor asked trying to wrap his arm.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Goten yelled.  
  
"Who knew Pan was stronger than her Super Saiyan Uncle!," Chichi teased.  
  
"Not f-f-f-funny!," Goten said with a now safe, wrapped arm. He got up, and ChiChi helped him walk back to the crew up stairs.  
  
"Are you ok, Goten?," Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a scratch, Marron," Goten smiled.  
  
"So.....now what? Goku's gone. Goten's hurt, Pan's upset, and I'm annoyed by all of it!," Bulma complained.  
  
"Why don't we all just go home? I'm bored," Android #18 (Juuhachigou) said.  
  
Krillin didn't say anything. He was confused enough as it is. Meanwhile, Pan was still crying.  
  
"Would you like a drink, Panny?," Videl asked still holding her.  
  
"O-----------k," Pan sniffled.  
  
Videl gave Pan to Trunks and went to get a drink.  
  
"Trunks...when do you think Granpa'll come back for me?," she sniffed again.  
  
"I don't know personally, but he said soon, and Goku always keeps his promise," Trunks smiled at her. Pan stopped crying mostly, smiled, and said, "Right!"  
  
Trunks carried Pan and took Bulla to the balcony where the rest of the crew was.  
  
"Mama!! Where's Papa?," Bulla asked as she ran up to Bulma.  
  
"Who knows where the old man is!," Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Probably eatting, right Mama?," Bulla asked cutely. Bulma nodded. Bulla ran to the food court dragging an unsuspecting Marron with her.  
  
"Bulla! Why ME!?," Marron asked still being dragged.  
  
"'Cuz your my friend, Mar Bear!," Bulla giggled.  
  
"Great.........just lovely........," Marron sweatdropped.  
  
When Bulla got there with Marron, she finally spotted her father.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!," Bulla smiled as she ran up to him hugging him. Vegeta smiled at his daughter and looked up to where Goku left off and frowned.  
  
"Wazz the matter Daddy?," Bulla asked.  
  
"Nothing, Princess, nothing," Vegeta smiled again.  
  
"Ok!," Bulla smiled back.  
  
"Do you two want something to eat?," Vegeta asked them.  
  
"Yes please!," Marron and Bulla said in usion.  
  
"Ok, get what you want," Vegeta said not-caring.  
  
"YIPPE!!!!!!!!!!," Bulla squealed pulling Marron to the resteraunt.  
  
"Okay, Pan, here's some juice," Videl said finding Pan then handing her drink to her. Pan drank it all in 5 seconds.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie, it's ok," Videl said sighing.  
  
"Mama...it's hard.....WHY DID GRANDPA HAVE TO GO?!," Pan yelled bursting into tears again.  
  
"Because he has to train Uub," Videl sighed.  
  
"Training? WHY CAN'T I GO THEN TOO?!," Pan fumed.  
  
"Because....there'll be bugs!," ChiChi butted in.  
  
"BUGS?!," Pan said going pale.  
  
"Yeah! Lots in that village!," ChiChi continued.  
  
"Why would Grandpa train Uub with......bugs?," Pan asked.  
  
"Because.....ummmmmm.......I don't know.....," ChiChi sighed.  
  
"Well.....I hope their ok.....I'm not going near icky buggies!," Pan said.  
  
ChiChi, Videl, and Gohan looked at eachother, and grinned.  
  
While that was going on, Bulla and Marron were cleaning out the dessert table.  
  
"THIS IS SOOOOO FUN! Huh, Marron!?," Bulla giggled finishing off a piece of cake.  
  
"I guess," Marron said slowly eatting her piece of apple pie.  
  
"LOOK!!!! THERE'S DEATH BY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!," Bulla said hurrying over to it. Marron sweatdropped and sighed. Since Vegeta knew Bulla had a BIG sweet tooth, he finally got into that part of the building, when he saw his daughter with a choclate covered face, he only laughed.  
  
"Oh Bulla, now look what you did," Vegeta said smiling.  
  
"LOOK DADDY!!! DEATH BY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!!," Bulla said digging in.  
  
"Uhhhhh.....yeah........right, have fun then," Vegeta said shaking his head on his way out to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
Pan had finally calmed down and was feeling better. She went down to where Bulla and Marron and saw all the goodies.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! CAN I HAVE SOME?!," Pan exclaimed.  
  
"OF COARSE!!!!!! It's actually free! See!!," Bulla said pointing to the 'Take all you Want' sign.  
  
"COOL!!!!!!! LET'S EAT!!!!," Pan said eatting everything in sight, this even beat Bulla's speed.  
  
"Wow.....she eats.........fast!," Bulla blinked.  
  
"Saiyans......," Marron mumbled like her Mother.  
  
"Krillin! I'm bored, and I want to go home NOW!," Android #18 yelled at her husband.  
  
"Oh....fine, well.......I'll see ya when I see ya everyone, bye," Krillin said walking out.  
  
"I'll call you later, Krillin," Yamcha said.  
  
"So long....," Bulma said looking down.  
  
"Bye," Android #18 said not pleasently following Krillin with her arms crossed.  
  
"What went up her-," Chichi said but was interrupted by Roshi.  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA ANOTHER BEATING!!!!!!!!," Roshi pleaded hurrying after Android #18 and Krillin.  
  
"Come on Marron, it's time to go, sweetie," Krillin said finding Marron.  
  
"Okay Daddy! Bye Bulla, bye Pan!," Marron said running towards her family while waving back at Pan and Bulla.  
  
"Bye..," Pan and Bulla said sadly together.  
  
After that, Yamcha left.  
  
"Bye everyone! See ya!," Yamcha said walking out.  
  
"Bye," everyone said together.  
  
"Oh ChiChi....now what?! When Goku leaves...it's like...we all split apart from eachother until he comes back!," Bulma said frowning.  
  
"I don't know.......IT'S ALL GOKU'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!! I love him to death, but he has to be more responsible!!!!!!!! I can't live like this!," ChiChi said bursting into tears again.  
  
"Mom! Please don't cry again!," Gohan pleaded.  
  
"For one, WHERE'S GOTEN?!," ChiChi yelled.  
  
Since Goten was feeling 'better', he found some girls and was talking to them the whole time.  
  
"So, wanna go out some time?," Goten asked Audrey.  
  
"Sure Goten!," Audrey smiled.  
  
"OK! I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday night!," Goten grinned.  
  
"Sure, see ya then," she replied walking off with her friend, Kana. Kana was going out with Trunks that night.  
  
After that, everyone went home, not even saying good bye. Everyone was silent for days. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and it was nearly a year when Goku came to visit. But that's another story. But that one fateful day when Goku left, it was never the same again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: I know....this is a WEIRD fic.....go ahead and flame me if you REALLY want to bum me out even more. I just needed something new. So go ahead and tell me everything I did right and wrong! I can learn from my mistakes and that's what I'm gonna do. So thanks for reading everyone.  
  
~Holly 


End file.
